


We went to your laboratory

by Art_and_Chaos



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Avallac'h is kind of sad, Avallac'h's laboratory, Ciri is mad at Avallac'h, Ciri/Avallac'h - Freeform, CirixAvallac'h, F/M, Love Confessions, a kind of 'what happened after finding the laboratory', but it's ok, fluff?, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art_and_Chaos/pseuds/Art_and_Chaos
Summary: A little short fic idea I had since I'm interested in the idea of Ciri confronting Avallac'h personally about his laboratory and the she-elf there. I hope you enjoy <3
Relationships: Avallac'h | Crevan Espane aep Caomhan Macha/Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, Avallac'h/Ciri
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	We went to your laboratory

Ciri returned with Geralt and Yennefer back to the docked ship, she lingered behind as Geralt went to speak to Avallac’h.  
She silently simmered with masked rage, there was so much she wanted to ask right now and she didn’t feel all too patient. Despite this she tried to clear her head.

Eventually they were done talking and Geralt walked past her on his way to Yennefer, in turn Ciri slowly made her way towards the Sage; he gave her that vacant yet intelligent stare that he always had. She approached with her arms crossed. Even after letting off some steam, her mind was muddled with residual emotion from what the she-elf in his laboratory had said.  
“Avallac’h,” She started, glancing around behind her at the others up on deck who were making small talk. “May I speak to you in private?”

His eyebrows rose gently. “Of course, Zireael.” He motioned for her to lead the way. She led them off the ship and around the rocky, sandy shore to an open yet secluded area which was still close to the ship but out of earshot.  
He was silent and seemingly calm as he waited for her to speak, something she both admired and hated about him.

“We went to your laboratory.”

“I am aware.”

“Geralt told you?”

He nodded shortly.  
She huffed. “There was a she-elf there, who told me that you don’t actually care about me, that you spoke to her about me-” Ciri paced around, trying not to let her anger get the better of her, but she couldn’t help but feel so betrayed… a twinge of an unwelcome emotion pestered her at the mere existence of that she-elf... Was she his friend? Lover? The thought made her sick.  
“She said that only belief drives you, keeps you following me around, she said-”

“Zireael.” He cut in, finally looking troubled. He looked away from her, the gusty Skellige wind blowing over his thick robes and through his pale hair. “I understand how you must feel but please listen.”

There was a pause as she looked at his furrowed brows, his face turned away still, gazing at the shore. She uncrossed her arms to rest them on her hips expectantly.  
“I’m listening.”

He sighed, turning back to her. “What that she said is not true, she is simply jealous of you, as you are the centre of my complete attention.” His eyes darted away quickly and he looked for a split second embarrassed. “She can’t understand nor tolerate that.”

Ciri couldn't help but blush a little, she screwed her face up. “Who _is_ she though?”  
He looked at her, curiously. She fully expected him to lecture her on how it was none of her business.

"An old friend." He replied aloofly- and, Ciri thought- too quickly. "She isn't supposed to be there anymore, in fact, I have a feeling she's spying on me. I have no care in my mind for it however. There is nothing there that I’m concerned with her finding."  
Ciri's arms dropped to her sides. "You must have been closer than old friends. The way she spoke sounded like the subject was of recent conversations."

He stared at her and she knew she was overstepping boundaries.  
"I'm not sure I like what you are implying, Zireael."

"I'm not sure I like the fact that I could have spent nearly two years with someone who has been talking about me behind my back, who secretly doesn't care about me beyond my blood."

He looked pained at her words and looked away again. "I… do care about you. Please do not heed the cruel words of someone you do not know." His pale eyes came back to look into hers and she felt herself soften. She took a step closer. He seemed to be thinking of doing or saying something against his better judgement, she could almost see his thoughts racing behind his eyes.  
"Ciri," He finally said, taking her by surprise. He had never called her by her preferred name before. "I don't want you to think… I want you to know that when Lara died, it affected me deeply. I could never love anyone after that. Only… That is what I thought." The anticipation of the last unspoken words lingered in the air between them. Avallac'h looked at her as if he hoped that she understood, so that he didn't need to say it aloud.  
Ciri's heartbeat increased, she tried to control her breathing and emotions. "That thought... changed?"

"Yes. It did." He confirmed, still looking at her deeply. "But not because of that she-elf you found in my laboratory."

Ciri swallowed, nodding as she looked down at the sand. "I see."  
This was what she wanted to hear, right? She wanted this, why had she become so shy.  
She looked up to see Avallac'h. He looked torn, broken by her reaction.

"If… if you do not wish me to continue- if you don't like where this is going, we can forget it and never speak of it again." He offered.

She looked up at him again with worried brows. "No, no, Avallac'h… it's… ok."

He sighed out his nose, looking at her solemnly. "Is it really, Zireael? Are you sure?"

Ciri stepped closer again until they were less than a foot away from each other. "I'm not sure, no." She looked at him deeply, searching his pale eyed gaze. "Avallac'h, do you love me?"  
He blinked. His eyes searched hers as if she was the only thing that mattered in the universe. "Of course I do,"  
Avallac'h opened his mouth again to continue but he was cut off by Ciri's lips upon his own, pressing firmly as she held his body and clung to his thick robes with her slim yet strong hands.  
He was stunned momentarily by this, but soon eased into the kiss and placed his own hands on her; he could feel the strength in her body as he held her close, she was thin and lean, her scent was of leather and something entirely her own... it was sweet. Avallac'h felt her body soften under his touch.  
Then Ciri quite violently shoved herself apart from him, her eyes wide. He looked panicked too, wondering what he'd done wrong.

"Shit! We're still in view of the bloody ship!" She shrieked in an undertone, backing away to hide in the shadow of the cliff wall.  
Avallac'h breathed a sigh of relief and walked slowly to her.  
Ciri absently wiped her fingers over her lips as she looked at him with a smile in her emerald eyes. "I do hope nobody saw that. Geralt would skin you alive if he knew."  
Avallac'h almost smiled at that. "It would be entertaining to see him try."


End file.
